


Not Enemies, Maybe Friends

by TheL3mon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheL3mon/pseuds/TheL3mon
Summary: A series of drabbles for the Widowhanzo pairing.





	1. First Meetings

Their first meeting is something to remember to say the least. It was not in battle, facing off against each other nor was it as allies, helping each other towards a common goal. 

It was eight years ago, one since he’d abandoned the clan, two since killing his brother. 

Hanzo met Widowmaker, a new Talon sniper, in a dark and dingy back alleyway, drunk and disillusioned. He hadn't even flinched at the rifle which had rested against her shoulder, her other hand propped delicately upon her hip. He'd just sat back, having no energy for a fight.

She mustn't have known who he was or about the bounty on his head because she'd just stared at him, emotionless, not even the hint of a sneer. After what felt like an eternity of silence, she spoke. “You can do better.” It was the only thing she whispered before she turned and walked away, heels clicking against the concrete. 

For weeks Hanzo thought the woman had just been the hallucination of a alcohol-addled mind.


	2. Talon's Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's mistake.

Hanzo made the mistake of joining Talon when he was 30, a couple of months after the alleyway incident. 

It wasn't particularly legal work but it yielded enough money for his bow enhancements, having left his katana with the clan he'd abandoned. 

He wasn't expecting to meet  _ her _ again though. 

About a week after he'd joined they were introduced to each other. Hanzo saw recognition flash behind her eyes as they were told they'd be partners, although she didn't mention that they'd already met. 

They were flown out on an assassination a day later. Widowmaker would be making the kill, an arrow too identifying, he would just be there as support, to take the rifle and finish the job if his partner failed. 

Hanzo tried not to think about when the mission was finished and they were waiting for their escort out of the country, the words, “Joining Talon was a mistake.” that she uttered leaning against a wall, head slightly tilted up and eyes closed.

He sat and sketched her on occasion, in an old leather bound journal, embroidered with his family’s mark. It was one of his few priceless possessions that he'd allowed himself to keep upon leaving Japan. 

Alongside portraits and action shots of her grace, he drew flowers. Calla lilies for magnificence. Carnations for pride. The beginnings of a lavender rose for enchantment.

He even invested in a couple of colours to liven up the monotone of his drawings. 

It was with these colours that he noticed the change of Widowmaker’s skin. One week her skin was a beautiful pearly peach, the next, imperceptibly paler. He watched as her skin paled and then froze over, a frigid blue replacing rosy cheeks. Even her eyes seemed to hollow but she always afforded him a smile, no matter how weak, when they were alone and he treasured these moments. 

But it would seem that her warning would eventually manifest. 

A botched mission left him trapped beneath steel struts and concrete, the pain in his legs mind-numbing. He was abandoned, Widowmaker being called away from coming back to save him. He did not blame her for not arguing against orders. He may not have commented upon the unquestionably illegal activities of Talon but that did not mean he did not see them. He definitely saw what they did to her. 

Somehow, he made it out alive, sans his lower legs unfortunately but possibly off Talons radar, at least for a while. He had to be careful with the contracts he took to make money, giving up his bow for a rifle for a time. He tried to continue with his existence out of Talon’s hold but sometimes he'd think he had seen the flash of purple-black hair in the corner of his eye and as he whipped his head round to try to get a glimpse of the figure, he'd be reminded of the woman he couldn't help but feel he'd left behind. 

What he didn't know was that, the forgotten journal he'd spent so much time drawing in, was now treasured by the subject of his sketches, edges becoming soft with much page turning. 


	3. Commercial Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time he saw her was on a commercial flight to Spain.

The next time he saw her was on a commercial flight to Spain. 

She was sat in the window seat and Hanzo had to double check his ticket to make sure he was where he was supposed to be. He was, it turned out, and with a huff he put his carry-on luggage in the shelf above the seats and sat down next to her. 

Her blue skin was covered by spray tan and makeup, her irises changed back to a more natural green. She had yet to look away from the scenery outside the window and Hanzo felt the awkward tension descend upon them as if it was palpable. 

Finally unable to bare the silence any longer, he spoke up. “Sorry I lied.”

She just tsked in reply, her arms wrapping around herself more firmly. He regarded her for a moment longer before pulling out a book and sinking back into the seat to read it. 

For most of the flight, she was silent, gaze never shifting from the window. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye periodically but she never moved. 

It was near the end when her eyes shifted from outside and she cast her look to him. He met her eyes almost immediately and he let her stare, let her look for something in his own eyes. She must have seen something because she finally said, “You know I would have come back for you?”

Hanzo felt his legs ache in response to the memory but he gave her a small smile and, when she didn't flinch away from him, laid his hand on top of hers. “Yes.” He answered truthfully, seeing relief flood through her body. 

She turned away with a nod, visibly more relaxed and pulled out a book he never thought he'd see again. His journal. 

“I hope you do not mind that I have it but-”

He interrupted her with a small pat of his hand, “Keep it, please. It belongs to you now.” 

She looked confused for a moment before hugging the journal back to her chest. She then cleared her throat and asked, “Could you perhaps draw one more thing?”

“Of course, it would be my honour.” He took the book and opened it to the next clean page. He sketched her as she was now, radiant from the sunset’s fading light and poised in all her grace. Drawing with the utmost care, he lightly coloured the lines, illuminating her beauty as best he could on the paper. Next to her portrait he drew an iris, the flower of France, meaning royalty. 

He hesitated a moment before signing his name, seeing her smile out of the corner of his eye and handed the book back. She traced the sketch with the tip of her finger before whispering, “Thank you.”

Hanzo nodded in acceptance, getting ready to leave as the pilot announced their descent but paused when he heard her address him again. 

“My name is Amélie.” She told him, she already knew his name of course. Hanzo couldn't help but feel her real name was fitting, meaning industrious and diligent, even if these traits were being exploited by Talon for the wrong reasons. 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

She gave a weak chuckle, looking away and running her fingers along the edges of the page. “I do not know how much longer I will still be Amélie, however.”

Hanzo regarded her. She looked uncharacteristically nervous, perhaps even scared and he honestly didn't know how to reassure her. He thought for a moment before gently taking the sketchbook back from her and adding the title ‘Amélie’ to the new drawing. 

Her eyes flicked questioningly between him and the book as he handed it back. “I believe that as long as you keep this sketch, there will always a part of Amélie inside of you.”

“Thank you.” She croaked in reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* feedback would be pretty cool and also- send me prompts at thel3mon-watch.tumblr.com -I only have a limited supply - Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> It did not take me long at all to fall for Widowhanzo and took an even shorter time before I started writing these drabbles. Send me prompts at thel3mon-watch.tumblr.com !


End file.
